Mount Destiny
Mount Destiny is a huge mysterious mountain on Never Land. It is where the magical Forever Tree reside. Role in the series Mount Destiny plays a larger role in the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue". It was revealed by the fairies of Never Land that the Forever Tree is the source of Never Land's magic. Jake and his crew must journey to Mount Destiny before all the magic of Never Land disappears and the ancient Forever Tree fades away. Meanwhile, the rest of Jake's crew has finally gotten rid of Captain Hook, just in time for the small flying light to find them and lead them to Jake and the guardian, who need their help to make a new Forever Tree grow. They scream, "Yo Ho, Forever Tree Grow!" continuously, and a new Forever Tree grows, the magic is restored, everything reappears, and Never Land is saved! The guardian reveals himself to be Peter Pan, and the small flying light is revealed to be Tinker Bell. Peter Pan gives Jake the power to fly without pixie dust and invites Jake to explore the worlds beyond Never Sea. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Mount Destiny reappears in the spin-off under the name 'Buccaneer Mountain ' in the episode"The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight. The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however, Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew. Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was merely a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain. Jake and the crew call Peter Pan for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage. Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook. Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all, but this is short-lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust. With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. After Jake and his crew set the Pirate Pieces into there proper slots causing gold doubloon to rain down from Buccaneer Mountain. Captain Hook tries one last attempt to claim the mountain for himself but the wave of treasure send both Hook and Mr. Smee landing in a pile of gold doubloons raining from atop of Buccaneer Mountain. Hook was overjoyed as he tried scooping the large hoard of riches but is quickly sent fleeing in terror with Smee when Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the pile of gold. Video games Mount Destiny appears in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Never Land Rescue Game" Jake has to climb up the mountain to retrieve the Destiny Sword. Mount Destiny is seen again at the end of the game. Jake can be seen flying to the top of the mountain when he is reunited with the Guardian. Jake is later seen reunited with his crew-mates and the Guardian reveals himself to be Peter Pan. Gallery Top mount destiny courtyard skylight sunset.png Buccaner Mountain -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Buccaner Mountain -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight05.jpg Buccaner Mountain -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight04.jpg Buccaner Mountain -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Buccaner Mountain -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Mount Destiny-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Mountains